


Let the stars fall down

by Varpusvaras



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Characters Tagged As They Appear, Developing Relationship, How Do I Tag, I gotta rub my sci-fi loving hands to everything, I had not yet seen a space au so here we are!, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No I'm not salty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the destiny trio is actually friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varpusvaras/pseuds/Varpusvaras
Summary: At the bottom of the hole rested a ship. It was small, black, with both of its wings missing and the water obscuring it, but Sora could still tell that it was a ship he had never seen before, not even in any picture.Sora’s heart was hammering in his chest. It was a ship. A ship that was not from here.A ship that was from outside.





	Let the stars fall down

She arrived at the night of the meteor shower.

Sora remembered the night vividly. He had seen shooting stars many times, lights cutting across the dark roof of the sky, but he hadn’t seen anything like it before.

It had looked like the sky had fallen to millions of pieces, all of them racing towards the land, and it had been the most beautiful and the scariest thing Sora had ever seen in his entire short life.

 

Sora had ran to his parent’s bedroom, where both of them had stood awake by the window, watching the same sight from which Sora now sought safety.

 

“It’s just a meteor shower”, his mom had said, lifting him on her arms when he wanted to be held.

“Shooting stars, nothing else. You’ve seen them before.”

 

“Not this many”, Sora had mumbled, staring at the flashing lights from behind his mother’s arms.

“Why are there so many?”

 

“There was probably a bigger, passing meteor that shattered when it hit the atmosphere”, his dad had explained, ruffling his hair.

“It’s nothing to be scared of. And you know, if you wish now, you have more chances than with just one!”

 

That had gotten Sora’s interest, and he had turned to look at the shooting stars once again.

Back then his world had been small, only the town he and his parents lived in by the sea, everything past it being too distant for him to even comprehend. Sora hadn’t really concerned himself with things bigger than he could understand, enjoying the sun and the freedom that came with living in such a safe place where his parents didn’t have to worry about anyone or anything harming him. Back then his days had been filled with feeling the warmth on his skin and the sand under his feet, and wind pushing gently against his face as he played outside from sunrise to sunset.

It was fun, but it was still not what Sora really wanted. Days could be long when trying to come up with things to do for the whole day by himself, and imagining people in his plays never quite satisfied him.

But his world back then had been small, and Sora had been the only child in the village on the remote islands.

So Sora looked at the rain of light in the sky, and wished for only one thing.

 

_I want to have friend._

 

Suddenly the light had become so bright that it left Sora seeing only white, and the whole house trembled, ocean roaring outside of their window.

 

His mother had held him tighter until it passed, and Sora had been able to see again. His father had been back at the window, looking outside.

 

“One of the pieces probably hit the sea”, he had said.

“It happens sometimes. Don’t worry, it seems to be passing now.”

 

There hadn’t been any more meteors that night, but Sora hadn’t still been able to sleep for the rest of the night, as he saw only blinding light when he would close his eyes.

 

 

The morning had turned sky into a palette of colours, and by the time the people had woken up to it, it became clear that it hadn’t been a passing, shattered meteor raining down.

 

The pieces of the ship were littered on the ocean like high, pointy rocks, sun reflecting from their surface so brightly that they had looked like lighthouses from afar.

 

People had quickly been on their ships, gracing through the water to investigate the wreck. Sora had stayed on the land while his parents had went out, walking up and down the shores, peering at the distant new objects at the horizon.

 

Sora had never before seen a ship so big before that even the pieces of it could be seen from so far away. The ships in his dad’s shop were usually made only for one passenger, maybe for three at tops, and they were not like the one’s he’d seen on broadcasts. Those ships could hold in as many people as there were in the entire town, his dad had said. They weren’t for flying or sailing just from one island to another, but to travel amongst the stars, taking the people in them from one world to the next across the vast emptiness between them.

 

It had to be one of them, Sora had concluded. One of the ships that travelled to stars.

 

But there were not that many of those ships. Only the ones that went from the land to the moon planet to gather supplies from the mines would’ve been nearby enough to crash down, his dad had said. The big ships were not supposed to come back from the outer planets of the solar system for a long time.

 

The waves had pushed up all the way to the piers and to the huts on the shore, carrying seaweed and fish high up to the sand. Sora had picked up the fishes that had still been kicking and jumping. He had carried them back to the water, two at the time, one fish in each hand.

It would’ve been faster with a bucket, Sora had thought, and he had searched for one on the beach, but all the things from piers and huts had been dragged to the ocean with retreating waves, leaving only the heaviest objects behind.

 

She had been easy to notice, laying there amongst the seaweed and dead fish, red hair sprawled on her shoulders, still covered in wet sand.

She had been heavier to carry than the fish, but Sora had managed to drag her all the way to the dry sand.

 

“Hey”, Sora had shaken her lithe shoulder, bruised and tacky from the salty water.

 

She had not woken up at that, nor to the second or the third time, and Sora had just been about to run back to home to get the neighbours, when she had suddenly coughed and opened her eyes.

She had looked up at Sora, blinking because of the sand in her eyes, staying absolutely still and quiet apart from that.

 

“Hey”, Sora had said.

“I’m Sora.”

 

Later Sora had realised that maybe the first thing he should’ve done shouldn’t have been to introduce himself, but just then she had opened her mouth.

 

“I’m Kairi”, she had said.

 

She was from the ship, everyone said. The clothes she wore had not been ones that the people on the land wore, weirdly fitted and made from fabric that had never been seen before on the islands. The ship had not been one of theirs, either, but Kairi had never been able to tell where they were coming from. She had only remembered her name and everything from the moment she’d open her eyes and seen Sora hovering above her, but everything before that had been lost.

They had planned on asking from the ships when they would come back, Sora’s dad had said. Ask them if they’d seen anything or know why there would be a foreign ship on their solar system.

 

The ships never came back.

 

                                                                                                                ⋆  ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆

 

The smell of the oil was sharp.

It was always the most prominent smell in the workshop. It pierced through the smells of shaved metal and dust, wax and spray paint and many others that barely lingered in there, muted to form the integral background smell of the place.

 

Sora was sure that the smell of oil never quite washed out from him, no matter how hard he rubbed his skin with soaps his mother kept bringing to the house. One man reeking like a bucket of motor oil was enough, she said at least once a week. Two were more than enough.

 

Sora rubbed his face to the sleeve of his work jacket. It didn’t help at all, as the dirt on the sleeve only rubbed off to his face, leaving black smutches across his cheeks on nose. But it did wipe off the sweat, at least, because there were a lot of that.

It was hot in the workshop. Even without the soldering irons and all the other equipment radiating heat, and those only made it worse. Sora shrugged off his arms from the long sleeves and wiped his face again.

 

It was quiet in the workshop. His dad was out of the town, in the neighbouring island chain to buy some supplies and machine parts they had ran out of. The workshop itself wasn’t even that big in the first place, having only previously employed only Sora’s dad and his grandfather. For some years it had been only Sora’s dad, before Sora had grown up enough to start actually working in there, too.

Sora glanced down at the little cruiser he was sitting on top of. He had done everything to it he currently could without the parts his dad had gone to get. Not that there was much to do to begin with, anyway. People were handy on the islands. Most knew how to repair and build their own ships and other vehicles, but for some bigger repairs, they did turn to Sora’s dad, who had better equipment and more room.

 

They had work. Enough of it to come by. But right now, the workshop’s heat was making Sora drowsy, and his dad was not there to give him some small chores to keep him on his feet.

 

So Sora stretched his arms, and he hopped inside the cruiser and laid down on its seat.

 

It was a pretty small cruiser, meant just for one person despite the soft and wide seat that could’ve easily hold at least two Sora’s. It belonged to one man on the island opposite to theirs, who had a new one at least once a year, sometimes even more.

 

Sora didn’t understand what the needed them for. No one batted an eye if you had a new and shiny ship, and there was pretty much only water around them, as the mainland was located several hundred miles from the island chains.

 

It was a small world.

 

Sora was just about to doze off, when suddenly there was a loud bang that shook the whole cockpit. Sora yelped and scrambled up, poking his head out to see what it was.

 

Kairi was standing on the ladder next to the cruiser, fist ready to bang on the side of it again.

 

“Sleeping on the job?” She grinned at him.

“Sora, I thought you were better than this.”

 

“Hey!” Sora pouted.

“I’m not sleeping on a job, I’m having my lawful break!”

 

“Is that so?” Kairi giggled.

“Then you can come and spend your lawful break with me instead of sleeping. C’mon!”

 

She stepped out of the way, so Sora could climb down from the cruiser. Sora mustered out the best annoyed grumble he possible could, but it was spoiled by the fact that his lips kept tugging upwards very persistently.

 

“Fine”, he said, allowing his face to light up with a grin too, and he climbed down.

 

 

Kairi had brought him lunch, and they sat together outside of the workshop, sun burning Sora’s bare shoulders as he wolfed down his sandwich.

 

“You need to put on sunscreen”, Kairi said, tapping Sora’s arm that was quickly becoming bright red. She was clearly wearing sunscreen herself, as Sora could smell the slightly medical odour coming from her, but her skin was starting to tint to red too despite of it.

 

“Yeah, yeah”, Sora mumbled between bites, accepting the water bottle as Kairi handed it to him.

“What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be at work too?”

 

Kairi looked down at her own sandwich.

 

“No”, she said.

“There haven’t been any customers today, so Mrs. Tara let me go early. And, you know, it’s not like we got really anything to sell, either.”

 

Sora did know that. It was nothing new, hadn’t been for years. If he was being completely honest, it was a surprise that even the workshop got any customers at all these days. The lack of the materials hit harder to the smaller towns than it to the mainland, where they had things to recycle for at least to the next century.

 

Sora looked up from his own food. The moons looked pale blue in the light of the day, and the cable roads between them and the land were barely visible from where they were sitting. It was not like there was nothing coming from there, Sora’s dad had said. But no one remembered the scattered settlements when the shipments were shared.

 

Sora put the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. With all the materials running low, it was even weirder to him that someone living in the tiniest corner of their small world would put their money into something like a new, shiny cruiser. But what did he know of what other people thought? Sora knew that he was not always the sharpest tool in the box, so maybe there was just something that he couldn’t grasp in what was going on in people’s minds.

 

Well, at least it meant a little bit more income for them, Sora thought, cracking his neck. It was getting a little too hot to sit in the sun, and even though Sora did not burn as easily as Kairi with her paler skin and bright red hair, he was really starting to feel the sun drill into his skin.

 

“Let’s go back inside”, Sora suggested, and Kairi, who was really turning red now, took the offer quickly.

 

It was not that much better inside the workshop, with the temperature climbing higher as the afternoon grew later. He should really try to fix the air conditioning to blow a little bit harder, if they even had spare parts for that. Sora pushed his hair back from his face, making it stick even wilder to every direction than before. Sora was really sure that if he lived somewhere that was not as humid, his hair would lose at least half of its volume.

 

Sora wasn’t really in the mood for continuing his work, but Kairi started to whine about being bored and wanting to do something, so Sora made her assist him in handing him tools as he needed them. Kairi knew all of them anyway, and would put them back to the toolbox a lot neater than Sora ever did.

 

It was maybe the heat that made them both talk less than usually. At least Sora’s mouth turned tacky fast, and it felt like he had put glue on his lips every time he asked Kairi to give him something from the box.

 

Maybe Kairi had another reason, though, as Sora saw her open her mouth couple of times, but she closed it again without saying anything, furrowing her brows like she was thinking about something hard.

 

Sora was just about to ask her about it, when Kairi suddenly spoke.

 

“They were talking about building new ships”, she said.

 

Sora stopped his hands.

 

“Who?” he asked, turning to look at Kairi, who was standing on the ladder, clutching the toolbox in her hands.

 

“In the television”, Kairi said, gripping the handle of the box harder. Sora saw her knuckles turning white.

“They were talking about building new starships to travel off planet.”

 

She was clearly trying to keep the hope in her voice from becoming too strong, but Sora could hear it pushing through. And even if he didn’t, her eyes betrayed her anyway, violet blue glimmering like the stars.

 

Sora dropped the spanner on the seat behind him and almost jumped halfway over the edge of the cruiser as he stood up.

 

“Really?” he asked, his stomach bubbling.

 

Kairi nodded, and smiled brightly, unable to hold it anymore.

 

“That’s awesome!” Sora smiled too.

“What did they say?”

 

He had not watched television in days. News were the same every time, just the updates on weather which stayed the same too. Sora didn’t even stay inside of the house for long enough to actually sit down and watch the news, anyway, as he spent his days in the workshop or outside on the shore.

 

“They were mostly talking about how much rationing it would be if they wanted to construct them”, Kairi said.

“But it sounded like they were already settled on the construction, anyway, so they now only needed to come in the agreement of how things would go.”

 

This was big, Sora knew that. He wasn’t surprised that they were only talking about the plans now that they were clearly underway. It would’ve been a hard blow if nothing ever came out of it, so it had been better to stay quiet.

 

“That’s so awesome”, Sora said, and Kairi nodded again, giggling as she smiled wider.

“Did they say anything else? Have they heard anything from the signals?”

 

“No”, Kairi said.

“I think it’s because of that they are building new ships. It’s been so long.”

 

It really had. For at least them. Sora was sure that somewhere else, in some much bigger world, fifteen years was not so long, but it felt like it had been forever.

 

Six ships. They had had six starships, with their crew and even people living in them, maintaining the mines and other sites on the planets further away in their solar system. Sora did not remember them, as all of the ships had been on their voyages already before he had been born, but all the history books were full of pictures of them, so Sora knew what starships looked like.

Their solar system was scattered. His teacher had once said that it was extremely scattered, and that maps of other systems would show that in them, the planets were a lot closer to each other, reducing the time needed between traveling each of them by years. Many of the other systems even had multiple planets suitable for permanent habitation, if the calculations were correct.

 

Of course, his teacher had said right after that, there was no proof that anyone lived on those planets.

 

That was false. Everyone knew that. There were people on the other planets, too. Kairi and the ship that had crashed down to the ocean all those years ago were proof of that.

 

The only and the biggest problem was that no one knew where the ship was from. Not even Kairi. They had not found any other survivors, only few bodies and remains from the shores and in the wreckage that still lied in the waves. They had been able to remove some smaller parts, but mostly the pieces were where they had first landed. There had not been that much to salvage from them, anyway, Sora remembered that from the news. The ship was damaged so badly that it had been impossible to try and retrieve the navigation pieces or anything else.

 

Kairi liked living on the islands. She loved the ocean, the heat of the sun, the bright light of the moons during the nights. She loved the couple that had adopted her as their daughter, she loved Sora’s parents, and she loved Sora. Sora loved her, too, and he was happy that she was in there with them.

 

But Kairi did not belong in there. Everyone knew that, and Kairi did too. Sora remembered her telling him so, one night many years ago, when they had snuck out of their houses and laid on the beach in the moonlight.

 

“I need to find out where I’m from”, she had said, voice barely visible over the crashing of the waves.

“It just feels like something is missing.”

 

Sora understood her. He really did.

 

“You’re going to get there”, he had tried to console her.

“We’re going to find a way, I promise.”

 

Kairi had laughed, softly, as if she didn’t really believe him, but didn’t had the heart to say so.

 

“Thank you, Sora”, she had said.

“And, please, don’t think for a moment that I would leave you here.”

 

“I would tag along anyway”, Sora had grinned.

“I want to see what’s out there, too!”

 

Their world was so small, and it was an itch that never went away to know that there was something outside of it, something no one in their world knew anything about.

 

For Sora, the news of new starships being build was like an exciting dream to come true, but for Kairi, it must’ve been so much more.

 

Kairi’s smile faltered slightly.

 

“But it must take years to build even one”, she said, her voice deflating.

“And they are probably going to use them to find the missing starships, not to go exploring outside of the system.”

 

“Still”, Sora said.

“If they find out what happened to the missing ships, they can maybe find out where your ship came from!”

 

Again, Kairi was clearly trying to not to let her hopes up, but the glimmering returned to her eyes.

 

“Maybe”, she said, and then glanced at the cruiser, her smile shifting to an amused one.

“You’re letting all the coolant run out.”

 

Sora turned quickly back around.

 

“Oh, shoot”, he gasped, hurrying to grab the spanner from the seat and to tighten the vent back shut.

“Kairi! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

 

“You’re the one who should’ve paid attention!” Kairi defended herself, laughing loudly when Sora emerged back up, coolant all over his hands and a pout on his face.

 

“You’re the one who made me lose it!” Sora pouted harder when Kairi laughed even louder. He tossed his gloves towards her, and Kairi quickly jumped down from the ladder to dodge them.

 

“Sora!” she complained.

“I got coolant on my shirt!”

 

“Did you now?” Sora asked, hopping on the ladder.

“Let’s see how it’ll look once I catch you!”

 

He jumped down as well, and Kairi screamed as she ran away from him, to get as much distance between them as she could. Sora was faster than her, so him catching up to her was inevitable, but she could prolong the chase a little by trying to get a head start.

 

“Sora, no!” she screamed as Sora dashed after her.

 

“Too late!” he screamed back, laughing.

 

It was a small world. But it was okay, for the most part.

 

                                                                                                             ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆

 

The nights were always a lot cooler than the days. The sun got down fast, not leaving time for sunset to linger, and the beaches turned dark blue in what always felt like just few minutes.

His dad has called a little earlier. He wouldn’t be back in few more days, as the shop in the other islands was still waiting for few parts to come, and it would be a waste to travel between the islands while waiting. It was okay, though, since Sora’s dad had friends in there who he would stay with for the time, and they didn’t have any projects Sora couldn’t do on his own.

 

Mrs. Tara had called, too, to say that Kairi wouldn’t have to come to work the next day either, which meant that neither of them were in the hurry to go home. Sora’s mom was still at her own work as well, and wouldn’t be at home before the late hours of night.

 

Now that they were older, they didn’t have to sneak out anymore, but sitting on the beach in only the glow of the moons, with the ocean being the only sound was still just the same as it had been when they were younger.

 

The sand was now cool, the warmth of the sun having faded away, and it felt good against Sora’s tingling shoulders.

 

“I told you to put on sunscreen”, Kairi said. She had removed her shoes and buried her toes deep into the sand, looking relieved as the wind brushed her hair back.

 

“I wasn’t even outside for that long”, Sora mumbled back. The moons were now yellow, almost white in some parts, and against that the cable roads were actually just barely visible, like a thin, black strings going up to the sky.

 

Kairi’s eyes were fixated on them, the violet shade looking darker now in the night.

 

“Do you really think they would be able to find something?” she asked, not even looking at Sora.

 

Sora blinked, before his brain caught up to her words.

 

“I mean, I don’t know”, he said.

“But they might. Six starships don’t just vanish to nowhere.”

 

Not that it didn’t seem like it. It would’ve been different if the signals were still there, or if it was just one ship, not all of them.

After the ship that Kairi had been in had crashed down to the ocean, they had tried to get in contact to the starships. The signals had been on at first, but nothing had gotten through.

 

Then, one after another, the signals had turned off, leaving anyone in the planet unable to even try to locate the ships. Last transmission from each of them had been from their usual routes, but with all of them gone, they had no means to go out there and find out what had happened.

 

The crash and the ships going missing had to be connected to each other in some way or another. People had been talking about it a lot during the first couple years, everyone in their small town giving Kairi long, intense looks whenever she was out with her new parents. No one had ever said or done anything bad to her, but the looks had still made her uncomfortable, before they had thankfully stopped as more time went by.

 

Just like Sora had thought earlier, fifteen years was awfully long time in the small town where daily news only concluded of how much rain they would get. All of what had happened had turned in to a mystery that people liked to talk about when they had drunk some alcohol and wanted to have a competition of who had the best theory.

 

“Yeah”, Kairi said, tugging a strand of red hair behind of her ear.

“Who knows?”

 

She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

 

“It’s just…” she said.

“It feels like it has been so long. It has for me. I’m sure someone is going to get out there eventually and figure out everything, but what if by then, it’s too late for _me?”_

She looked like she was going to cry, and Sora was quick to scoot closer to her and wrap his arms around her shoulders.

 

“It’s not”, Sora said, hugging her a little closer to him.

“I promise.”

 

It wasn’t something he could actually promise to her, but if Kairi couldn’t be confident at the moment, then Sora was going to be that for her.

 

Kairi sighed, shaking her head briefly, before letting it rest against Sora’s shoulder.

 

“You’re right”, she said.

“I can’t know.”

 

At least she didn’t sound as sad as she had just before, which was a win in Sora’s books.

 

“That’s my girl”, he said, grinning at her, and he could just see from the angle that Kairi smiled too.

 

There was a flash on the sky. Sora blinked.

 

A streak of light had appeared on the dark blue, stretching out every second with accelerating speed.

 

Kairi lifter her head off of his shoulder, and rose up to her feet.

 

“A shooting star?” she asked, squinting her eyes at the light.

 

It did look like one to Sora, at first. But the light just kept moving, when shooting stars just passed before their eyes and were gone in the next blink.

 

Sora got up as well. The light was still moving, still getting more speed, and getting more and more bright with every second.

It looked weird. Just a moment ago it had been travelling across the sky, but now it just seemed like it was getting bigger, the tail of light behind it getting shorter.

 

Kairi gasped, and Sora knew that she had realised the same as him.

 

“It’s coming closer”, she said.

“It’s going to crash down!”

 

Sora almost didn’t hear her anymore, as suddenly the air was full of noise, drowning them and the ocean completely, and the light got so bright that Sora had to close his eyes before it would blind him.

He still saw the light, burning through his eyelids, and then the air turned hot like it was the middle of the day again, and not even a second later the ground shook with a deafening boom.

 

Sora and Kairi both yelled as the shaking of the ground threw them off of their feet, sending them flying down on the sand that was now radiating heat.

 

It took Sora a while to get his hearing back, with loud ringing filling his head that it almost hurt. The fall had knocked all the air out of him, and he gasped and spit out sand as he tried to get his lungs full again.

 

“Kairi?” Sora barely heard his own voice over the ringing.

“Kairi!”

 

“I’m okay!” Kairi sounded like she was really far away, even though Sora knew that she had to be right next to him. Sora rubbed his burning eyes and blinked to clear the dark spots dancing on his vision.

 

Kairi was right next to him, gasping for the air herself, holding her head over her ears with her eyes squeezed shut. She didn’t look like she was hurt, thank god, just experiencing the same as Sora.

 

Sora crawled to her, and placed his hand on her arm. It made Kairi to open her eyes and to slowly lower her hands from her ears.

 

“What”, she panted, eyes darting from Sora to everywhere around them.

“What was it?”

 

Whatever it was, it must’ve hit close to them. Sora gulped a big mouthful or air, which seemed to dull the ringing a little more, and he rose to his slightly shaking feet.

 

The smoke was easy to see, and even easier to smell. Yellow gleam and a tower of thick, black smoke were coming from the other side of the small island, just a few hundred feet away from them.

 

They were extremely lucky that it had not hit them and that they were not even scratched. Kairi had finally gotten her breathing in control, too, and she grabbed Sora’s hand for support to get up as well.

 

“What is it?” Kairi asked again.

“A meteor?”

 

Sora was just about to answer, when he smelled the air again, and his heart sped up.

He knew that smell. He knew exactly what the smoke smelled like, and it wasn’t a rock.

 

“No”, he said, and then he ran.

“C’mon!”

 

His legs were still shaking, but Sora forced them to move as fast as he could, skipping over steaming rocks as he hurried towards the crash site, Kairi only few steps behind him.

The air smelled like metal, scorching hot metal, just like the metal they heated up in the workshop, and Sora knew it could only mean one thing.

 

The impact had created a large hole to the sand that was quickly filling up with water, as the waves rushed back to the shore. The air was wavering and sizzling loudly, and Sora could feel the heat radiating from the bottom of the hole as he stopped at the edge of it.

 

At the bottom of the hole rested a ship. It was small, black, with both of its wings missing and the water obscuring it, but Sora could still tell that it was a ship he had never seen before, not even in any picture.

 

Sora’s heart was hammering in his chest. It was a ship. A ship that was not from here.

 

A ship that was from outside.

 

“Sora”, Kairi said, grabbing his arm suddenly. She sounded horrified.

“Sora, there’s someone inside.”

 

Sora’s heart came to a screeching halt before picking up again, even faster this time.

In the light of the moon planets he could see a dark figure inside of the ship’s cockpit, unmoving and slumped down.

 

“Shit”, Sora hissed, and jumped down in to the hole.

 

The water rushing in almost pushed him over, but Sora gritted his teeth and made his way to the ship. It had been buried to the ground in the crash, and the metal around the cockpit was dented and crumbled up like a cheap can. If there was anything positive in its current position, it was at least low enough for Sora to reach right from where he was standing.

 

Or it would’ve been, but as soon as Sora reached with his hand, the heat radiating from the metal started to burn his fingers so badly that Sora could’ve sworn he was actually touching fire.

 

“Hey!” he shouted.

“Hey, can you hear me?”

 

Even if the figure inside of the cockpit could hear him, it didn’t move, and Sora cursed under his breath.

 

 _Think think think, and think fast_ , he commanded himself. He had to get the cockpit open, and fast, in case the pilot was hurt or-

 

No, don’t go there. Sora turned around to look at Kairi, who was still standing on the edge of the hole, staring at him and the ship anxiously. The sides of the hole were sand with nothing to get a hold of, and it would get too long for him to climb back up.

 

“I need my gloves!” Sora shouted at her, making her flinch.

“The thick ones! And tools!”

 

“What kind of tools?” Kairi shouted back, voice high with rising panic.

 

“I don’t know, anything!” Sora shouted back.

“Anything that can get this open!”

 

Kairi looked like she was going to shout something back at him, but then she just turned around and ran away, disappearing from Sora’s sight.

 

Sora turned back towards the ship. The figure inside was still not moving, and the water was still rising in the hole. Sora bit his lip. The small island was connected to the bigger one with a strip of land, and the workshop wasn’t that far away. It would take Kairi maybe five minutes to get there, and then maybe another for her to find everything they needed, and then another five to get back to Sora.

 

Fifteen minutes, maybe more. Sora could only hope that it wasn’t too long.

 

The water was already past Sora’s waist and rising towards his chest when Kairi came back, arms full.

 

“Here!” she shouted, dropping them to the ground.

“Catch!”

 

Sora waddled closer to the side of the hole, and Kairi dropped his gloves down.

“What did you bring?”

 

“Umm”, Kairi looked around.

“I have a hacksaw, and the torch, and the wrenches, and the breaker tool?”

 

Sora was seriously impressed that she had gotten all of those from workshop by herself, but he would have to praise her later.

 

“Give me the saw!” he said.

“And the breaker!”

 

He was surprised that no one else had came out to see what the crash, and Sora could’ve used more help, but he didn’t have time to wait any more. The figure was still in the same exact position, and Sora had a nasty, gnawing feeling inside of his guts he didn’t like at all.

 

“Stay there”, Sora said to Kairi as she handed him the tools.

“I need you to help to pull us out of here.”

 

Walking through the flowing water with a hacksaw and a breaker tool in his hands was slow and straining Sora’s arms, but at least he could now touch the ship without burning his fingertips off.

 

He needed to work around the cockpit, to get the crumbled metal to crack open. Sora pushed the tools on top of the ship before pulling himself up, crying out as the metal burned his shins almost raw.

 

“Sora?” Kairi sounded worried, and Sora didn’t blame her at all.

 

“I’m fine”, Sora called back, not caring if he didn’t sound too convincing. The burns wouldn’t kill him, but who knew in what condition the figure inside was in.

 

The saw cut in to the metal with ease, and Sora sighed from relief. It didn’t take him too long to get the cut big enough to jam the breaker tool in, and Sora put all of his weight on to the tool as he pushed it down.

 

There was a loud crack as the metal gave up, weakened from the crash, and the hinges of the cockpit flew apart. Sora didn’t even bother to catch the breaker as it slipped out and fell to the water, as he hurried to pull the cockpit open and jump in.

 

The figure was sitting on the pilot’s seat, slumped forward on top of the control panel. He was dressed in black suit, with a helmet covering his head and face.

He was breathing. Sora could see his chest moving ever so slightly, and Sora let another wave of relief wash over him.

 

“Hey”, Sora shook his shoulder, trying to be as careful as he could.

 

The pilot didn’t answer or show any signs of hearing him yet again, so Sora grabbed both of his shoulders. He was taller and bulkier than Sora and heavy as a dead weight, but Sora did work with heavy tools on daily basis, so he managed to push him upright on the seat.

 

The pilots head lolled to the side, the front of the helmet dark so Sora couldn’t see past it. There was a crack on the side of it, and it was easy for Sora to pull it off.

 

First thing he saw was the silver hair, messy from being under the helmet, and then the face.

For a moment Sora could only stare. If it hadn’t been clear enough by now that the ship was from the outside, it was now. Sora was sure that he had never seen anyone looking like him, silver hair and pale skin, handsome features slack apart from the slightly furrowed brows.

 

Sora leaned forward to get a better look, when he felt his fingers hit something.

 

The man’s hand was on the seat next to him, his fingers gripping something metallic Sora could not see clearly enough to tell what it was. But it felt warm under Sora’s fingertips, warm and alive, not like metal at all.

 

The other thing Sora felt was the warm, sticky liquid that pooled on to the seat, and had stained Sora’s fingers bright red as he lifted them up against the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here I am, with another au, sue me.
> 
> I originally started writing this when I was at my parents for Christmas and had a huge inspiration streak...and I finished it only now. And I have absolutely no idea how this is going to end, but hey, figuring out things while writing has proved effective earlier so why no now too? :D
> 
> AND yes, the next chapter of the ocean's blue is coming soon too, no worries about that!


End file.
